Drazil
Drazil is the second Robeast revealed in Voltron: Legendary Defender. Originally what appears to be an alien animal, it was transformed into a powerful red Robeast with rotating laser eyes, several sharp teeth, and tentacle arms. Each sucker releases its own green laser, and in the center of its chest lies its final, most powerful laser. Drazil landed on Balmera X-95-Vox to fight Voltron. History Drazil landed on Balmera X-95-Vox to fight Voltron in order to prevent him from saving the planet. It is later absorbed into the Balmera in an attempt to destroy it. It is revealed to have survived and fused with crystals inside of the Balmera. It is destroyed when Pidge discovers it's weakness and Voltron slashes it in half. Weapons & Abilities First Appearance Drazil is a long-ranged Robeast and as such, it is equipped with a plethora of laser cannons in its arms, eyes, and chest. Thanks to its laser cannons, Drazil can easily overwhelm its opponents by firepower alone; alternatively, Drazil can condense all its lasers into a single super laser that is enough to overpower Voltron's shoulder cannon. Drazil also has virtually no blind spots due to its body being covered in eyes, which allows him to focus on multiple fast-moving targets such as the Voltron Lions. Second Appearance Despite being headless and riddled with the Balmera's crystals, Drazil is still a formidable foe. While it lost its arm and head-mounted laser cannons from its previous battle with Voltron, Drazil is armed with an upgraded chest-mounted laser cannon. This form of Drazil also has two large crystal formations that serve as floating shields. Notes * Drazil's name is not revealed in-series, but was revealed on the interactive map of characters on the official Voltron website.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Character Map *Before its official naming voltron.com/transmissions #72, Drazil was nicknamed "Evangelion" by the fans based off of its striking similarity to the mecha in Neon Genesis Evangelion. *'Drazil' is simply lizard spelled backwards - appropriate given how this robeast's original form bore a remarkable similarity to Earth chameleons. References Gallery Ominous Ritual Circle.png|Haggar and the Druids gather around an alien about the size of a large cat Weird Alien.png|So pure and innocent. Really Weird Alien.png|Why?? Is your eye even tasty? 3. Second Robeast pod.png robeast1.png robeast2.png 15. Robeast 2 vs lions.png robeast3.png|Do you really need that many lasers, bro? robeast4.png robeast5 nyoom.png|Gotta go fast. 48. Robeast standing over mineshaft.png Lizard Robeast (Ep. 8).jpg 103. Robeast free hugs.png 104. Robeast with arms wide open.png|♪ With arms wide opennn ♪ 110. Robeast starting to turn.png 119. More where that came from bro.png|LET ME HUG YOU. WITH LASERS. 121. Hunk targets the Robeast.png 122. Target ALL the suckers.png 131. Down but not out.png 134. Is it dead yet.png 140. Balmera crystal taking over Robeast.png|The moment you realize you're f----d but don’t feel it yet. 141a. Robeast head as crystal takes over 2.png 142. No way.png S2E11.45. What trouble lurks in the crystal.png|There’s a flaw in that crystal… S2E11.81. Drazil is free again.png Drazil without head.png S2E11.84a. So is the crystal the possessor or possessed I'm confused 2.png|So is the crystal the possessor, or is it being possessed? I'm confused. S2E11.90. Zom-Drazil fires chest laser.png|Because now we have to wonder if deceased Balmerans come back as crystal zombies too. S2E11.119. Meanwhile back in space.png S2E11.124a. Well crap there go the moons 2.png|Hopefully this turns out better than the Endor holocaust. S2E11.148. Now with 50 percent more death.png S2E11.153. Detail of Zombie Drazil's headless chest.png S2E11.155. Drazil goes come at me again, bro.png S2E11.208. Clash of the titans.png S2E11.212. Drazil bracing for Black's attack.png S2E11.227. Now this scene is suspiciously familiar.png S2E11.232. Later Drazil Yellow's outta there.png S2E11.245. Just what a Robeast needs, more tentacles.png|Just what the robeast ordered, more tentacles! S2E11.255a. Drazil breaks free of vines 2.png S2E11.263. Stricken Drazil falls away.png S3E06.156a. Oh look it's one of Drazil's cousins 2.png|A lizard similar to that transformed into Drazil lives on Ulippa. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Robeasts Category:Deceased